


Pocałunek w windzie to nigdy nie jest zły pomysł!

by Panicka



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Elevatorstuck, Kissing, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panicka/pseuds/Panicka
Summary: Kurosawa po przedłużającym się spotkaniu wraca  do biura, gdzie zastaje Adachiego. W biurze została tylko ich dwójka. A winda, którą będą za chwilę jechać jest całkowicie pusta. Kurosawa musi wykorzystać tę chwile żeby skraść szybkiego całusa swojemu chłopakowi.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pocałunek w windzie to nigdy nie jest zły pomysł!

Kurosawa był szczęśliwym człowiekiem. Adachi sprawiał, że na jego ustach codziennie pojawiał się uśmiech. Przez większość swojej kariery zawodowej musiał zmuszać się do sztucznego uśmiechu. Uśmiechanie się było dla niego tak automatyczną czynnością jak mycie zębów. Coś co musiał po prostu zrobić. Uśmiechać się i udawać, że wszystko gra. Że jest tak idealny jak wszyscy myślą. Musiał się uśmiechać, żeby sprostać oczekiwaniom, które na niego nakładano.  
Jednak ostatnio jego uśmiech stał się naturalny. Już nie musiał nic wymuszać. Wystarczyło, że pomyślał o Adachim a szeroki uśmiech pojawiał się na jego twarzy.  
-Senpai! Pomóż mi! – Głos Rokkaku, jego Kōhai sprawił, że oderwał się od pracy. – Proszę pomóż mi sprawdzić tę propozycje.  
-Czy to nie może poczekać? – Zapytał nie odrywając wzroku od monitora komputera. – Zaraz mam spotkanie. Muszę się tym zająć.  
-Senpai! Nie bądź taki. Szef mnie zabije jeżeli zobaczy jakieś błędy. – Młodszy mężczyzna uwiesił się mu na ramieniu. – Proszę. Tylko rzuć okiem. Zajmie ci to minutę.  
Kurosawa westchnął i wziął plik dokumentów od Rokkaku. Metodycznie zaczął sprawdzać kartka po kartce, czy nie ma żadnych błędów. Propozycja wydawała się w porządku z wyjątkiem kilku podstawowych błędów ortograficznych.  
-Spójrz tutaj i tu. Proszę popraw to i staraj się na przyszłość nie popełniać takich błędów. Ale ogólnie świetna robota – lekko się uśmiechnął. – Możesz być z siebie dumny. Jestem pewien, że Szef to zaakceptuje bez problemu.  
-Dziękuję.  
Kurosawa oddał plik Rokkaku i spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła 15. Za pół godziny miał spotkanie. Jeżeli chciał zdążyć musiał już wychodzić.  
Szybko zabrał telefon z biurka i złapał teczkę.  
-Szefie wychodzę na spotkanie!  
Skierował się w stronę drzwi, ale zanim wyszedł zdążył złapać wzrokiem Adachiego. Momentalnie się uśmiechnął i kiwnął głową w jego stronę. Uśmiech jaki posłał mu Adachi był najpiękniejszym widokiem. Kurosawa nigdy nie spotkał nikogo piękniejszego niż jego partner, który był idealny w każdym calu. Nadal nie wierzył, że po tylu latach wzdychania udało mu się! Że on i Adachi są razem. Są parą. A dodatkowo Adachi z każdym dniem wychodził powoli ze swojej skorupy, Cudownie było go takim widzieć. Nieskrępowanym i szczęśliwym.  
Spotkanie przebiegło bez problemu, ale jednak się sporo przeciągnęło. Kuroswa spojrzał na zegarek. Już była prawie 19. Chciał od razu wrócić do domu, ale nie sądził, że spotkanie tyle będzie trwało i nie wziął z pracy potrzebnych dokumentów.

-Adachi. Jeszcze tu jesteś? - zapytał wchodząc o biura i widząc jak Kiyoshi pakuje swój plecak.

-Tak. Właśnie skończyłem i miałem wychodzić. A ty?

-Ach musiałem wrócić po kilka dokumentów. Co jest bardzo dobrą sytuacją bo udało mi się jeszcze z tobą spotkać. - Powiedział zaczepnie lekko się uśmiechając. Adachi tylko pokręcił głową słysząc te słowa. Spotykali się ze sobą już kilka miesięcy a Kurosawa nadal wydawał się tak szalenie zakochany jak na początku ich znajomości. I zapewne tak samo jak siedem lat temu. 

-Jadłeś coś?

-Jeszcze nie.

-Ja też nie miałem czasu. Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy wstąpili coś zjeść? Nie chcesz?- dodał po chwili widząc ze Adachi nie odpowiedział na pytanie.

-Nie, to nie tak. - Szybko mu przerwał. - Po prostu jestem zmęczony. Myślałem, że może ty mi coś ugotujesz. - Ostatnią część zdania powiedział tak cicho, ze Kurosawa myślał ze się przesłyszał. Jednak czerwone czubki uszu Adachiego podpowiedziały mu ze jednak z jego słuchem jest wszystko w porządku.

Mężczyzna zbliżył się do miejsca gdzie stal jego partner i lekko nachylił w jego stronę.

-Cóż w takim wypadku nie mogę odmówić. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc jak Adachi coraz bardziej się czerwieni. Może i przez czas, który byli razem Adachi nabrał trochę więcej pewności siebie, ale nadal trafiały się momenty jak ten. Kurosawa był zbyt zachłanny żeby pozostawić te nieliczne chwile bez żadnej reakcji ze swojej strony. Uwielbiał drażnić Adachiego i widzieć tę uroczy wyraz na jego twarzy. - Twoje miejsce czy moje?

-Twoje - Kiyoshi w końcu odpowiedział patrząc w podłogę.

-Świetny wybór. Jest bliżej. I zgaduje, że w lodówce będę miał coś z czego przyrządzę porządną kolacje. Chyba, że masz ochotę na coś specjalnego?

-Nie. I tak wiem, że cokolwiek zrobisz będzie pyszne.

-Ach, czyli tylko dlatego ze mną jesteś. Po prostu lubisz mieć przy swoim boku osobistego kucharza. - Kurosawa westchnął przesadnie. - No cóż zgaduję, że będę musiał się poświęcić dla twojego dobra. Przecież nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś cały czas żywił się kulkami ryżowymi z majonezem. - Przystanął na chwilę i spojrzał na Adachiego z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. - Jeszcze się w jedną zamienisz a tego nie przeżyję.

-Kurosawa!

-Żartuje, żartuje - wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i złapał Adachiego za dłoń. Mężczyzna momentalnie próbował wyrwać rękę, ale uścisk był za silny.

-Kurosawa jesteśmy w biurze - wyszeptał patrząc na ich złączone dłonie.

-W pustym biurze, w którym nikogo nie ma. Niech to będzie moja nagroda za kolacje.

-Cóż jeżeli trzymanie się za ręce ci wystarcza - odburknął.

-Hmmm... Umówmy się tak. Jeżeli kolacja zasmakuje ci wyjątkowo pomyślę o innej nagrodzie. Teraz to - podniósł ich złączone dłonie do góry.- To na razie mi wystarcza. Chodźmy!

Mężczyźni ruszyli w stronę korytarza, który już o tej godzinie był zupełnie ciemny. Światła już były dawno zgaszone. To był sezon w roku, w którym firma nie miała mnóstwa pracy więc mało kto zostawał na nadgodziny.

Kurosawa wezwał windę i przytrzymał drzwi Adachiemu. Od nieszczęsnego przytrzaśnięcia wolał się upewnić, że jego partnerowi nic się więcej takiego nie przydarzy. Adachi nigdy nie skomentował tego osobliwego zachowania. Chociaż z pewnością musiał je zauważyć. Jednak był zbyt zawstydzony tamtym momentem, żeby go wspominać. Z kolei Kurosawa uwielbiał wspominać tamto wydarzenie. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Adachi go gdzieś zaprosił. Co prawda dzięki Rokkaku i kontraktowi, który podpisał nie było im dane pójść na kolacje w cztery oczy. Musieli siedzieć ze wszystkimi współpracownikami. Ale jednak to był ten sam wieczór, kiedy Kurosawa pocałował Adachiego w czoło. Coś czego nigdy nawet sobie nie wyobrażał (no może czasami). A jednak to i cała reszta wydarzeń sprawiła, że znaleźli się teraz razem w pustej windzie, gdzie bez skrępowania mogli trzymać się za ręce.

Mężczyzna widząc ze drzwi się zamykają i ze są sami a przed nimi co najmniej minuta jazdy, nachylił się i lekko pocałował Adachiego w usta. Spodziewał się ze ten zaraz się odsunie, ale zaskakując go Adachi wspiął się lekko na palce i przycisnął się jeszcze mocniej. Kurosawa katem oka spojrzał i wcisnął guzik zatrzymujący windę. Adachi skupiony na pocałunku nawet tego nie zauważył. Kurosawie podobała się ta nowo odkryta strona jego partnera. Adachi może i nadal był nieśmiały, ale z pewnością w stosunku do niego nie miał oporów do pokazania czego chciał czy potrzebował. Tak jak teraz. Jego język lekko przejechał po dolnej wardze sprawiając, że Kurosawa lekko zadrżał. Mężczyzna przyciągnął do siebie drugiego jednym ruchem i oddał pocałunek. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy miał to, że raczej nie są w miejscu, w którym powinni to robić. Ale był z Adachim i wszelkie racjonalne powody dlaczego powinni przestać wyleciały mu z głowy. Pocałunek z lekkiego stał się bardziej wygłodniały. Kurosawa poczuł erekcje Adachiego i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej sprawiając, że teraz się o siebie ocierali. Ale to nadal było za mało. Kurosawa pchnął swojego partnera na ścianę i zaczął całować jego szyje i ssać ten cudny pieprzyk na karku, który sprawiał, że wariował. Mężczyzna jęknął z rozkoszy co sprawiło, że Adachi lekko go odepchnął i odsunął się od ściany. Jego policzki były zaczerwienione a usta lekko spuchnięte od pocałunku.

-Nie powinniśmy tu tego robić. - Kurosawa jęknął rozpaczliwie słysząc te słowa. - Dlaczego stoimy? - Odezwał się Adachi po chwili. Jego głos nadal lekko drżał.

-Cóż jak zapewne dobrze wiesz pewne czynności sprawiają, że pewna część ciała mężczyzny zaczyna stać. Naturalna reakcja.  
-Yuichi!

-Dobrze, dobrze . - Kurosawa poprawił spodnie próbując choć trochę ukryć wybrzuszenie i nacisnął przycisk. Znowu zaczęli zjeżdżać w dół.

-KUROSAWA YUICHI! -Przepraszam.

-Nawet nie jest ci przykro. A ja nawet nie muszę czytać w myślach, żeby to wiedzieć.

* * *

Kolejnego dnia Kurosawa od rana znowu miał spotkania co sprawiło, że mimo wielkich chęci nie był w stanie przyjechać wraz z Adachim do pracy. W końcu około pory lunchu dotarł do biura i od razu wysłał smsa z zapytaniem, czy Adachi nie chce z nim wyjść coś zjeść. Mężczyzna już miał się skierować w stronę biura, jednak został zatrzymany. Kurosawa spojrzał na niewysokiego ochroniarza i się uśmiechnął.

-Yamada - san. Mogę w czymś pomóc? - Kurosawa przywitał starszego ochroniarza, który pracował w budynku od kiedy pamiętał.

-Kurosawa-san. Mógłby Pan się ze mną na chwilę udać. To zajmie dosłownie chwilę - dodał widząc jak Kurosawa zerka na zegarek.

-Tak. Oczywiście. 

Kurosawa nie potrafiąc odmówić skierował się za ochroniarzem. W między czasie wyjął komórkę z kieszeni i wysłał szybkiego smsa informując Adachiego, że spóźni się chwilę. Mężczyzna poprowadził go na zaplecze. Dokładnie do pustego pokoju z mnóstwem ekranów. Kurosawa rozejrzał się domyślając się, że są w pomieszczeniu ochrony budynku. Jednak nadal nie wiedział co tu robi. Spojrzał pytająco na ochroniarza.

-Ugh...-Odchrząknął. - Nawet nie wiem jak zacząć. Może nie będę owijał w bawełnę. Kurosawa-san proszę tutaj na chwilę podejść. - Wskazał mu miejsce przed jednym z wielu monitorów a sam się pochylił nad klawiaturą i zaczął coś klikać.

Kurosawa nagle zbladł. Na ekranie monitora przed którym właśnie stał zobaczył siebie i Adachiego. Będąc dokładnym zobaczył wczorajszą scenę. On i Adachi całujący się.

-Proszę to zatrzymać! - Szybko powiedział nie chcąc, żeby ochroniarz patrzył na Adachiego, który na ekranie wyglądał cudownie, ale to był widok przeznaczony tylko dla niego. Nie mógł przetrawić tego, że ktoś inny widział Adachiego w takim stanie. 

Yamada zakaszlał i się uśmiechnął patrząc na bladą twarz Kurosawy. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać w końcu wybuchnął śmiechem.

-Cóż. Chyba muszę ci pogratulować chłopcze - powiedział klepiąc go po plecach. - W końcu ci się udało.

Kurosawa spojrzał na ochroniarza.

-Yamato-san ty wiedziałeś, że ja...Ugh, że Adachi...

-Tak, że wzdychasz do niego od paru kilku ładnych lat. Cóż chłopcze może i nie każdy, to znaczy nikt nie potrafił tego powiedzieć, ale ja cię znam odkąd tu pracujesz. Wiele razy widziałem jak wzdychasz do Adachiego. Gratuluje, że w końcu ci się to udało, ale naprawdę zatrzymywanie windy? Za każdym takim przypadkiem my dostajemy sygnał i sprawdzamy na monitoringu co się dzieje. Winda ma kamery. To chyba oczywiste - Spojrzał na niego karcącym wzrokiem pod którym zazwyczaj postawny Kurosawa się skurczył. - Pamiętaj o tym. Bo następnym razem to mogę nie być ja tylko na przykład Kenshi.

Kurosawa wzdrygnął słysząć nazwisko ochroniarza, który z pewnością już dawno powinien przejść na emeryturę, ale nadal pracował. I to z takim zapałem, że wszelkie reguły musiały być przestrzegane. Zawsze. U Kenshiego nie było zmiłuj się. Jak zrobiłeś coś nieprawidłowo, niezgodnie z zasadami to otrzymywałeś stosowną reprymendę. I nie ważne czy były to pracownice recepcji, pracownicy firm w budynku czy sam zarządca. Zasady były wszystkim. Yuichi nawet nie chciał myśleć co mogło by się stać, gdyby Kenshi zobaczył te nagrania.

-A więc...Jak to powiedzieć...-Zaczął. - Yamada-san...Czy ty widziałeś całe nagranie?

Starszy mężczyzna się roześmiał.

-Nie bój się. - Oparł dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Jak tylko zobaczyłem w jakim kierunku to zmierza odwróciłem wzrok. Kurosawa to tylko ostrzeżenie. Mam nadzeję, że następnym razem bez powodu ne będziesz zatrzymywał windy. Albo chociaż zapamiętasz, że są w niej kamery!

-Tak.

-Dobrze. Możesz już iść. Nie będę cię trzymać - powiedział Yamato słysząc dźwięk przychodzącego smsa. - Idź do swojego chłopaka.

-Dziękuję Yamato-san. Jesteś niesamowity. I przepraszam. - Pochylił głowę na pożegnanie.

-Ach ci młodzi - westchnął i pokręcił głową. - Idź już.

-Dobrze. - Kurosawa skierował się do wejścia, ale jak już miał otwierać drzwi nagle coś mu przyszło do głowy. Obrócił się w stronę ochroniarza. - Yamato-san myślisz, że mógłbyś mi zgrać to nagranie na pendrive?

**Author's Note:**

> Pomysł zaczerpnięty z tego cudownego posta na Tumblr.  
> [Asian Drama Archive](https://%5Basian-drama-whump-blog%5D.tumblr.com/)  
>  **"One day the security guard stops Kurosawa on his way into the building to not so subtly tell him that there are security cameras in the elevators."**  
>  Thanks [@Asian Drama Archive](https://%5Basian-drama-whump-blog%5D.tumblr.com/) for amazing headcanon!  
> Niestety mój poziom angielskiego nie jest na tyle dobry, żebym fic napisała w tym konkretnym języku. Jednak headcanon jest cudowny i jego autorowi należą się brawa.  
> __________________________________________  
> I got the idea for this story from amazing Tumblr headcanon. [@Asian Drama Archive](https://%5Basian-drama-whump-blog%5D.tumblr.com/).


End file.
